pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: The "Usual" Shorts
Phineas and Ferb: The "Usual" Shorts is a one hour special which features 10, 6 minutes shorts. It 1st appeared in Disney XD and Disney Channel on July 17, 2010 on the time, 8:00 p.m. to celebrate the 55th anniversery for Disneyland U.S.A. and in ABC Family on October 1, 2010 on the time 8:00 p.m. to celebrate Walt Disney World's 39th anniversery. Theme Song It's the same opening tune but with different lyrics. Choras Group: There's 104 days of summer vacation before school comes along just to end it, so the annual problem for our generation is finding a great way to spend it, (Phineas: Hey Ferb! Are you ready? Let's do this thing!) like maybe... Bowling for Soup: Going on MySpot and looking for updates while going up the Tokyo Tower, discovering that someone will really marry me, or giving a monster a shower! Trapped in a bakery, building a water park, or a watching your sis. meeting Mark! (Phineas: Wow...) (Candace: Hey!) (Jeremy: Hey Candace, who's that?) Surfing the web, (Phineas: Litterally!) winning the lottery, or watching your bro. kissing Mary! (Phineas: Eww!) (Ferb: So!) As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall! So stick with us as Candace Flynn is gonna, gonna call! (Ferb: Her mom...) All: So stick with us because Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! (Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a special that consists of 10, 6 minute shorts and the 10th one is breaking the 4th and possibly the 5th wall!) The "Usual" Shorts 1. Internet Obsessions - Candace gets obsessed with "FaceJournal", Stacy gets obsessed with "MySpot", and Jenny gets obsessed with "Buddyster". 2. Wedding Nightmare - Isabella dreams about her and Phineas getting married but things go wrong. 3. Cake is a Sometimes Food - Linda gets trapped in a bakery and is surrounded with many cakes. Song: Cake Obsessions 4. One Little Splash of Water - Phineas and Ferb build a water park. Song: New Lyrics for Backyard Beach 5. An Evil Little Date - Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Prof. Poofenplotz go on a date. 6. Frienemies - Baljeet and Buford help each other out after drinking soda that tastes weird. 7. 10 Fireside Girls - Isabella, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Holly, Katie, Milly, Candace, Lilly*, and Lizzy* make 100 patches in 1 day. Music: Fireside Girls (Extended) * = Unknown members from I Was a Middle Aged Robot 8. Agent P Twice - Perry and Pinky team up to save a parallel universe. Music: Perry the Platypus and Pinky the Chuhuahua theme 9. Game UPgrades - Phineas and Ferb upgrade games like Club Aves (Club Penguin) and Kingdom Ace (Kingdom Hearts). Music and Scores: April Fool's Day Party Music 2 and Dearly Beloved 10. The Grand FINALE! - The Phineas and Ferb Cast celebrate all the Disney Parks' birthdays. Songs: When You Wish Upon a Star, Beauty and the Beast, and "it's a small world" Blu-ray and DVD release A Blu-ray and DVD release is planned to be released on FERBruary 1, 2011 with a special 10 minute sneek peek of a new REAL movie coming to Disney Channel and Disney XD in summer 2011 called Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension. It has a special credit ending for the special which features the known couples singing Disney songs. The songs include: Beauty and the Beast - Phineas and Isabella A Whole New World - Candace and Jeremy If I Never Knew You - Ferb and Vanessa and other Disney love songs... Production Animation The animation will be leaded by Ed Catmull and John Lasseter. They say that the animation will be like the classic traditional 2-D art from the classic Disney fairytales in the movies. Music The music and scores will be leaded by Randy Newman who worked for the music for the Princess and the Frog and other Pixar movies. He said the music and scores will be orchestrated by a live orchestra at a Los Angeles music studio. His ideas for this were inspired by the scores and music from Animaniacs. Video Game A video game called Phineas and Ferb: 10 "Normal" Stories will be based on this. It is planned to be released in December 6, 2010 and will be on the platforms, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS/DSi (it has a special feature if you have internet connection). There would be 10 worlds to choose and each world has at least 3 levels. The 10 worlds will be named, The Internet - World 1 Dreamland - World 2 Bakery Dungeon - World 3 Sunshine Beach - World 4 Evil - Love Restaurant - World 5 The "Family" Trap - World 6 The Firepuff Girls - World 7 Mission Im'P'ossible - World 8 Starcade - World 9 "it's a Disney World after all" - World 10 Playable Characters are, Phineas/The Beak (Phineas's Alter-Ego) Ferb Candace Perry Dr. Doofenshmirtz Isabella Baljeet Buford Linda Pinky Stacy Jenny Prof. Poofenplotz A penguin from Club Aves A character from Kingdom Ace Peter the Panda Steve the Charmeleon Cast Phineas Flynn/The Beak (Phineas's Alter-Ego) - Vincent Martella Ferb Fletcher - Thomas Sangster Candace Flynn - Ashely Tisdale Perry the Platypus - Dee Bradley Baker Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Dan Povenmire Francis "Major" Monogram - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Alyson Stoner Baljeet - Maulik Pancholy Buford Van Stomm - Bobby Galor Pinky the Chihuahua - TBA Stacy Hirano - Kelly Hu Jenny - Isabella Murad Linda Flynn - Caroline Rhea Larwence Fletcher - Richard O'Brian Jeremy Johnson - Mitchel Musso Dr. Hirano - Ming Wen "Little" Suzy Johnson - Kari Wahlgren Prof. Poofenplotz - Amanda Plummer Gretchen - Ariel Winter Adyson Sweetwater - Madison Pettis Ginger - Tiffany Espensen Holly - Cymphonque Miller Katie - Isabella Acres Milly - Isabella Murad Lily - Emily Osment Lizzy - Miley Cyrus Django Brown - Alec Holden Irving - Jack McBrayer Albert - Diedrich Bader Irving and Albert's Mother - TBA Biffany Stomm - Pam Aldon Steve the Charmeleon - TBA Goldy the Gold Fish - N/A Peter the Panda - TBA Comments Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages